Pure Crystal High Heel Cup
The Pure Crystal High Heel Cup is the biggest and famous trio competition in the country where participants perform as a three-person unit. Description A tournament of the Prism Queen series, the Pure Crystal High Heel Cup is to decide the strongest three-person unit worthy of the title Tri-Star. Additionally, the winner receives a Prism Stone containing the Pure Crystal High Heel, one of the rare stones that make up the Pure White Wedding decor. The other stones that make up the Pure White Wedding can be obtained in the Tiara Cup and Summer Queen Cup tournaments. Rules *Each participant has to enter and perform in groups of three *Each participant is may use the Prism Batonpons. *The scores are determined by the coordination, dance and Prism Jumps. Prologue When the tournament was announced, MARs had obviously decided to enter; however, they also had a the Budokan Live. When Serenon hears of this, MARs declares that they will be able to make the Budokan Live a success and win the Pure Crystal High Heel Cup. Serenon decided to wait and see, but on their end, they were still uncertain about their third member despite claiming they would participate as well. After the Budokan Live was a success, Aira showed Kaname the full details of her performance for the Crystal High Heel Cup and Kaname danced as well as performed a Prism Jump along with her. Not long after, Kaname reveals herself as the third member of Serenon bringing a disadvantage to MARs. Though Rizumu and Mion forgave Aira for revealing the performance details to Kaname, Aira couldn't forgive herself and wasn't able to perform a Prism Jump after the incident as well. Mion then decided to step in and reminded Aira about their debut and the efforts that led them using the Prism Stones they've used. Rizumu also decided to help Aira remember their mistakes and the times they've cheered up. Mion then told the two to stand up and they held their hands, telling them that they are not a triangle, but a full circle and decided together that they will perform MARs new and greatest jump. Plot When their performance has come, MARs decides to use their regular clothes that they debuted with instead of the clothes they intended to use beforehand and Rizumu gives Andy to Kyoko to hold on to. When they perform, they perfectly used their batopons and performed a new jump: MARs Phoenix. They place first returning backstage, and Rizumu gets back Andy from Kyoko and hugs it dearly but Kyoko realizes that she had seen that bear before. Serenon is up and they display their 8 billion yen clothes and Steven announces that they are also for sale and then Serenon starts their performance with Kaname. In the meantime, Kyoko asks Rizumu why she had the doll Sonata owned before she disappeared, and suspects her to be Sonata's daughter. Rizumu says she is right, then runs to see Serenon's performance to avoid other questions. When they return to see Serenon's performance, Kaname performs Aurora Rising with the power of Serenon's Prism Rainbow Hurricane Maximum; however, they failed their jump. Because of that, MARs wins the Pure Crystal High Heels which they give to Rizumu. Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future In Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future, both MARs and Serenon were supposed to be performing in the Pure Crystal High Heel Cup; however, Aira announced that they will be performing in the Symphonia Selection: Road to Symphonia and Serenon decided they will as well for the sake of defeating MARs and as a trio. Category:Tournaments Category:Aurora Dream